User talk:Western Gen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:MIA Download page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 21:42, November 19, 2011 I don't know why I'd critisize. I mean thats my theory too. Thats why the Utah page is in lockdown.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Insurrectionist/Pill Guy PillGuy1.png PillGuy2.png PillGuy3.png PillGuy4.png PillGuy5.png Pill Guy S10.png PillGuy7.png PillGuy8.png PillGuy9.png PillGuy10.png (I still don't have a better name for this guy, If someone has a better one please say so. I am not sure if this person is a guy or girl yet, but for simplicity I will just refer to them as a male.) Basically these are images I've gathered up for this guy and also a possible talk page for figuring out just who the hell he is. From what I have put together based on what we have seen of him, he is the Insurrectionist that CT was talking to. I am not sure how good a fighter he is seeing as we never saw him in action, it's possible that he was in fights off-screen though, like with Team B, because for the regular soliders to take them down on their own seems unlikely. Or CT could've just sabotauged them. Though I think it's more likely that this guy that this guy would be in fights less and instead be with Intel or whatever, since it appears that he and CT were working together on something. And in the latest episode he was working on a computer instead of going out to fight. To me it seems that instead of getting involved in the big fights this guy works behind the scenes with the help of information from CT to silenty work against Project Freelancer. Western Gen 23:07, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Shall we creat a page for him and name it "Insurrectionist Medic" or something like that? 07:18, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Well we don't know if he even is a medic. On Wikipedia, however, they call him the "elite". Look on RvB S10's pg, E2 summary they state: C.T. is then seen entering another part of the station via a hole in the hull, and confronts an '''elite Insurrectionist' and two soldiers, who open fire. Oo7nightfire 10:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC)'' Maybe he's the leader the Freelancers are hunting. 12:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that could be possible. In that case it would make sense for CT to be looking for him first before the others find him since they're apparently working together. I would like to make a page for him, except he needs to make a *bit* more prominent appearence before we do so. The Pill emblem does suggest something medical, but yeah, we still don't know if he is or not. If he is a medic, I think he'd have to be a pretty badass one to be put on the Elite Team. I guess right now he's technically the Unknown Insurrectionist Elite. Except that's too long a name for me to say all the time. Thus why I call him Pill Guy. Even though that name is stupid. Western Gen 18:03, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Allright then, let's just wait till he makes a more prominent appearance. 19:55, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I know we can't quite update it yet, but, I'm pretty sure this episode qulaifies for a prominent appearance. I'm working on pics of this guy to add later. Western Gen 00:47, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Updated pics. Well, I think this guy just went from being a background solider to an actual charchter with some depth to him. In fact I think he has the most depth right now of all the Insurrectionists. The only other one who really talked was Red Demo Man and he just yelled at people a lot. So what exactly are him and CT doing? I'm assuming the keycard gives him access to something but to what? It has the Freelancer symbol on it, so does this mean they'll be attacking Freelancer soon to get in there and use it? And if so why couldn't CT just wait until he got inside for that? Or is it for some other Freelancer thing they have somewhere? Augh so confused. Also apparently Pill Guy started doing something before CT got here because he thought she wouldn't make it. Stuff with the computer? I guess? And then they say someone's found an artifact somewhere among all the scrap. The Monitor? Maybe they found that, lost it later, and that led up to what CT was doing in Recreation, trying to recover it. Dunno, I need to watch that season again. And apparently CT has something. Information? Armor enchancement? What? But some people I've seen commenting thinking that the CT in Recreation was the Insurrectionst shown here, because of the voices and whatnot. I guess that would make sense, buuuut then again apparently there was some big dispute here about wether the two CT's were the same or not and I don't want to start that up again. Although if it was the Insurrectionist instead of the real CT it would be another way for Rooster Teeth to bring back someone who's supposted to be dead. Also am I the only who who thinks this is kind of like CT cheating on Wash? Because these two seem pretty attached. Western Gen 02:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC) RvB Episode Downloads? Figured someone here might know about this. Can anyone tell me why Rooster Teeth took down the episode download links for RvB? Don't leave messages on your own talk page. Anyway, it's because something went wrong on the site and now some of the sponsor stuff is gone. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko'']] 03:06, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh alright, thanks. And sorry about that. I am a dumb. Western Gen 04:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC)